1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hood impact absorbing apparatus configured such that a rear end of a hood is pushed up at the time of a collision of a vehicle so as to allow the rear end of the hood to descend when a collision body such as a pedestrian is battered against the top surface of the hood, thereby mitigating the impact to the collision body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this type of a hood impact absorbing apparatus is configured such that a concave receiving surface is arranged on the undersurface of the rear end of a hood so as to bring a distal end of a push-up rod into contact with that surface. A side surface of the proximal end of the push-up rod is formed with a notch portion. When a collision body (e.g., a pedestrian) is battered against the top surface of the hood in a state where the push-up rod pushes up the rear end of the hood, the push-up rod is fractured at the notch portion, and by the fracture, the energy of the impact is absorbed (consumed) (for example, see JP-A1-H11-115680).